


Falling Out

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Points of View, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Attempted suicide, very minor. And of course, a rescuer.





	Falling Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Okay, so I wrote this when I was about forteen. *smiles* It's really simple, based on a dream. I was surfing the net, and just thought : I should write this down. After I wrote it, I haven't written for 2 years, and then I started writing for real. Just thought you might want to read this..It made me smile. xxL  


* * *

Brian sighed as he gazed out the window and seemed overjoyed when his secretary came in. Finally,some intelectual joined the group.But when she handed him his phone, he noticed that the expression on her face wasn't predicting good news. He answered his phone with a neutral 'hello'.Suddenly he heard a little woman's voice call out to him : Brian,it's Jennifer.Did you get a letter too?I'm so worried about him, I don't know what to do anymore..'  
'Jennifer,what's wrong?no,I didn't,maybe at my appartement,I haven't been home all day.'  
Suddenly Brian froze and he jumped of his seat and took off.He heard his boss come after him,but paid no notice.  
He ran to his jeep and sped to his appartement.Right, in his loft there was a letter.It was from Justin.

' Brian, It's too much, I can't take it anymore.My heart weighs too heavy and it's going to burst. I can't go on living this life.  
Maybe in death I'll find my peace,maybe in death I'll be able to draw again.All I know Brian is that if heaven exist,you will be there,'cuz paradise  
can't be paradise without you by my side.Don't look for me,cuz I don't want you to see me like this.I hope you realise that I love you.I allways will.  
Justin.'

But Brian knew where justin was and he wouldn't let this happen.

*

He ran up to his roof and saw his boy standing with his arms wide open,feeling the wind underneath him.  
Brian ran while calling out his name.Justin turned and Brian was shocked to see his eyes red and full of tears.  
'Brian,I told you not to come for me!I look like shit'  
'I'm not letting you go Justin.'  
'This isn't about you,It's about me.You're the only thing that made my life worthwhile so please,don't come closer,cause I've made up my mind. It's too late.'

Brian took off his jacket and untucked his shirt.Justin realised how beautiful Brian was looking yet again and said : 'What the fuck are you trying to do?'  
'You leave me no choice Justin!'Brian yelled against the wind,'You jump,I jump'  
'That's insane!'Justin argued.  
'You don't get it do you?'Brian said,the expression on his face suddenly changed.Brian looked vulnerable.  
'What don't I get Brian,that my life is Shit?Ooh I get that,very well'  
'That I can't live without you!Justin,you are the reason I get up in the morning,with everything I do I'm thinking of you,I..'  
Brian paused.  
'I have never felt alive untill I held you in my arms and kissed you and..I can't live without you,please understand'  
And then,very quietly,but loud enough for Justin to hear:'I love you,Justin,more than I've ever loved anybody..'  
'What?'  
'I said I fucking love you!'*sighes*'Please Justin,come home with me,please...'  
Justin's face cleared up, but there was still a doubt on his face.But when Brian walked up to him and kissed him tenderly,Justin was swept away...


End file.
